


Вставьте пропущенное слово

by sundry



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundry/pseuds/sundry
Summary: Таджима слишком много болтает.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mad-lib communication.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194566) by [Kaesteranya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya). 



Ханаи заметил Таджиму и Михаши, когда пришел на площадку, чтобы потренироваться в отбивании мяча. Судя по всему, темноволосый парень рассказывал питчеру Нишиуры одну из своих нелепых и зачастую невероятно грязных историй, делая это в своей типичной, вертлявой, особо таджимовской манере. Михаши, в свою очередь, выглядел в должной степени сосредоточенным (Ханаи вспомнил, что Таджима называл это выражение на лице питчера «олень-в-свете-фар-но-эй-по-крайней-мере-в-этот-раз-это-не-Абе-кун-разозлившийся-на-меня»). Ну, или так ему показалось на первый взгляд. Но, приглядевшись, он увидел, что питчер покраснел до кончиков ушей. По спине Ханаи пробежал холодок. Отбив один раз, парень сразу же направился к товарищам по команде.  
— И потом я такой: ДАВАЙ, ХАНАИ, ЭТО БУДЕТ ВЕСЕЛО! И он такой: НЕЕЕЕТ! Поэтому я просто перегнулся через стол и стянул с него штаны, и… О, привет, Ханаи!  
Таджима улыбнулся ему, не обращая, как обычно, никакого внимания на выражение его лица. Ханаи понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы выдавить из себя что-то более вменяемое, чем «Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!», готовое сорваться с губ.  
— Какого. Черта. Ты. Делаешь?  
— О, я просто рассказываю Михаши про пестики и тычинки!  
— …Я уже понял.  
Таджима склонил голову на бок:  
— Так ты что-то хотел?  
Ханаи потопал прочь. Он отчетливо слышал, как Таджима прокричал что-то вроде:  
— ХАНАИИИИ~!!! ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ РАД, ЧТО Я РАССКАЗЫВАЮ ВСЕМ О ТВОИХ ВПЕЧАТЛЯЮЩИХ РАЗМЕРАХ!  
Но он старался убедить себя, что это просто жужжание пчелы в ухе. Все ради сохранения своего душевного спокойствия.


End file.
